


Bipolarismo

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Charles, Singapore GP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Non è che a Charles non importi dei rapporti che ha con chi lo circonda, è solo che ha un lato che soffocava, che ora sta emergendo contro la sua volontà. Ma intende lavorarci su per correggersi e migliorarsi, anche perché sebbene lui viva per vincere a qualunque costo, a modo suo ed in qualche modo ci tiene.





	Bipolarismo

**Author's Note:**

> GP di Singapore vinto da Seb, prima doppietta Ferrari dell’anno con Charles che partiva primo. La Ferrari fa una strategia pro Seb e anche per il fatto che lui corre in modo molto deciso ed ‘egoista’, è lui a vincere. Charles inizialmente si scoccia della cosa, poi però nel podio è felice e festeggia. Seb vince la sua prima gara dopo oltre un anno e piange apertamente. Nel post qualifica del sabato Seb è molto più preso da Lewis che da Charles che è quasi ignorato da entrambi (senza quasi a mio avviso), in altre occasioni ho notato durante la settimana la freddezza di Seb fuori dai riflettori delle interviste in coppia. Sul podio c’è da notare una scena in particolare di contatto di mani fra Seb e Charles, che poi descrivo nella fic nel modo in cui l'ho interpretata. Ovviamente non è una fic dove parlo solo di Seb e Charles e del loro rapporto in blocco così come io penso che potrebbe essere inserendolo nell’universo di questa mia serie, ma anche di Max e di come si sta evolvendo fra lui e Charles, molti piccoli passi. Domani metto la fic sewis della stessa gara dove spiego un dettaglio sulla schiena di Seb. Le gif messe sono per far capire da dove ho tratto l’impressione che Seb ignori Charles fuori dalle interviste insieme (ma a onor del vero ci sono anche altri momenti che mi ci han fatto pensare ma non so ritrovarli ora). Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# BIPOLARISMO

#  [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/52a922631737cb66dd401005a0606a93/tumblr_pyce3yVBRW1rmdmxco2_1280.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8ea513c2daf2a6be9ed48459c473ee02/tumblr_pyce3yVBRW1rmdmxco1_640.jpg)

#  [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/74bbbadedda8bdfa3b4f6b4784cec4a9/tumblr_py6t3n4j291rx8q6lo3_400.gifv)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3ef32027652d8edc8918512a37961059/tumblr_py6t3n4j291rx8q6lo1_400.gifv)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/114c93c579612294471dc0708b483bfe/tumblr_pz0ha5qUH21rmdmxco1_1280.png)

[Video](https://youtu.be/9AGmnnLwsnA?t=287)

Fa molto più male di quello che avrei mai pensato, non ero minimamente pronto a questa sua reazione, non ci avevo sinceramente pensato che potesse reagire né a come, non mi importava forse.   
Non è vero, mi importa di lui, solo che quando sono sulla macchina esisto solo io.   
Non avevo mai considerato l’idea di instaurare un rapporto con lui, sinceramente.   
Quando ho visto che accadeva più per merito suo che mio, perché Seb è una persona socievole, mi sono stupito e mi è piaciuto, mi sono lasciato andare a questo suo istinto protettivo, paterno quasi.   
Però allo stesso tempo mi rendevo conto che nonostante l’amicizia fuori, salendo sull’auto avevo sempre voglia di essere il solo a trionfare.   
Sono un po’ bipolare, forse. Jackyll ed Hyde.   
Sapevo che non sarebbe finita bene, ad un certo punto, ma non mi fermavo a riflettere su come avrebbe potuto reagire. Forse perché lo vedevo troppo buono al di là dei 5 minuti di esplosione atomica che ogni tanto ha per colpa di torti subiti in gara, quando è pieno di adrenalina.   
Quando ho visto che ci rimaneva male ho pensato ‘ok devo fare qualcosa se ci tengo’ e non sapevo di tenerci davvero fino ad ora. Fino a che non ho visto la sua vera reazione.   
L’indifferenza di Seb non è una cosa che avrei mai pensato di ricevere da quando lo conosco un po’ meglio, ma evidentemente le persone ci stupiscono sempre. Come io ho stupito lui, probabilmente.   
Gli ho spiegato cosa mi succede quando salgo in macchina, la persona brutta che divento pur di vincere, che calpesta tutto e tutti. Ma che non è niente di personale. E che mi dispiace.   
E lui ha capito, ma non per questo mi ha perdonato.   
Sapevo ci era rimasto male, ma non credevo fino a questo punto sinceramente.   
La sua indifferenza è shoccante proprio perché solitamente è una persona bellissima.   
Mi ha schiaffeggiato a freddo, ci sono rimasto di stucco e mentre lo vedo passarmi davanti come se non esistessi e quasi sempre in compagnia di un Lewis che fa altrettanto, più preso dai discorsi con lui, pure in pubblico davanti ad un sacco di gente, mi rendo conto che questo sentimento che provo è bruciore.  
Mi brucia essere tagliato fuori da lui e non credevo potesse farmi così male. Solo mentre mi sento così capisco che forse, dopotutto, ci tenevo a lui in qualche modo. 

La sua bocca compensa la freddezza gelida che mi ha riservato Seb in questi giorni.   
Domani correremo e mi chiedo se dopo di oggi che ha parlato più con Lewis, ufficialmente un suo rivale, che con me, suo compagno, mi guarderà più.   
Quando deve mi saluta, mi fa i complimenti, ma non più di come si comporta con altri piloti rivali che non siano Lewis, Val, Kimi e Daniel coi quali sembra avere dei bei rapporti.   
Max brucia la mia pelle con la sua lingua mentre mi percorre l’inguine e poi succhia la mia erezione, io spingo il bacino verso di lui folle di desiderio, con la testa piena di sensazioni, pensieri ed emozioni.   
Forse ho chiuso con Seb, forse me lo sono giocato...   
\- Cazzo ti succede? - Chiede Max seccato sul mio inguine che evidentemente non reagisce come pensavo. Alzo la testa e lo guardo da steso.   
\- Perché? -   
\- Mi hai cercato tu ma sembra mi stai facendo un favore. Se vuoi puoi andare da chiunque tu stia pensando, non ho bisogno del tuo cazzo, ne ho quanti ne voglio! - La sua reazione è esagerata come al solito e ridacchio.   
Gli sono piombato in camera senza pensarci, dopo cena, mentre avevo la testa piena di Seb.   
È strano, dopo che cominci non finiresti più.  
È difficile solo la prima volta, ma poi è tutto facile, naturale, ovvio quasi.   
Mi sono trovato davanti la sua faccia senza che nemmeno mi accorgessi che stavo bussando alla sua porta. Mi ha aperto e mi ha guardato stupito, poi con un sorrisino divertito si è fatto da parte e senza dire nulla, proprio nulla, gli ho messo le braccia intorno al collo e l’ho baciato.  
Solo la sua bocca sulla mia, le lingue intrecciate, i sapori mescolati, mi hanno calmato.   
Ma mentre mi spogliava, mi carezzava, stavo bene e stavo male.   
C’era una lotta, una strana lotta assurda.   
Da un lato l’estremo piacere ed il calore, dall’altro io che pensavo a Seb e a quello che sta succedendo con lui.   
Volevo scopare con Max, suppongo, ma una parte di me è sconvolta dalla freddezza che ricevo. Non ne ho mai ricevuta. rabbia, astio, tanti sentimenti, ma indifferenza e freddezza non credo.   
O forse sì, ma non so perché la sua, la sua in particolare, mi fa tanto male.   
Alla fine, distratto, non ho combinato quello che volevo con Max che risale e scocciato sbuffa appoggiandosi ad un gomito accanto a me, a pancia in giù, nudo e pronto per andare al sodo, un sodo che non sembro capace di dargli anche se lo credevo.   
\- Non è colpa tua, scusa. -   
\- Lo so. - Esclama seccato. Io ridacchio e lui si rilassa un po’.   
\- A cosa pensi? - Non so come dirglielo, così gli rigiro la domanda.   
\- E tu? - Con aria di sfida.   
\- Io che mio padre è uno stronzo, ma tanto non è niente di diverso. - Non so bene di cosa parli, ma mi rendo conto che nemmeno mi interessa. Ha problemi col padre la cui fama lo precede, so che è un grande stronzo, ma più di questo non so. Io e Max non abbiamo quel genere di rapporto dove ci raccontiamo tutto perché ci interessa, come ce l’ho con Pierre.   
Io e Max siamo solo fisici, ci scaldiamo a vicenda e voglio resti così.   
\- Seb mi ignora completamente. Sapevo che ci era rimasto male, ma credevo che la sua natura di buono l’avrebbe spinto a perdonarmi, a mettersela via... o comunque non a reagire così... ma è gelido nei miei confronti e da quando siamo compagni non lo è mai stato. -   
Max fa un sorrisino cattivo.   
\- Cosa ti aspettavi? Dopotutto l’hai calpestato ripetutamente pur di vincere... non ti sei mai comportato da compagno su quell’auto... cosa credevi, che fosse un Santo? -   
\- No ma... -   
\- Lo vedi come reagisce quando è sotto pressione, no? Diventa un matto, c’è da aver paura... - Ripensiamo per un momento a Baku 2017 e al Canada di quest’anno. Piego la testa di lato.   
\- Solitamente però è carinissimo, paziente, difende sempre la squadra anche se non merita, si prede delle colpe che a volte non ha... è un uomo squadra, insomma. È dolcissimo, tu non l’hai visto così dolce e protettivo, ma lo è... - Max ride sguaiato e senza cuore e lo fisso torvo mordicchiandolo. - Piantala! - Max però continua a ridere.   
\- Sei un illuso, cosa ti credevi, che non avesse limiti? Di Gesù c’era uno, dicono. E a quanto pare è stato crocefisso. La bontà non paga di questi tempi! Sono contento che l’abbia capito, ora forse tornerà a vincere! In pista ci vuole cattiveria, tutti quelli che vincono lo sanno. -   
Max è stato cresciuto da un padre stronzo, non poteva essere diverso. Ma ha ragione a modo suo.   
Ci penso e faccio il broncio.   
\- Io non voglio vincere grazie a lui, voglio solo che il nostro rapporto fuori dalla pista non sia intaccato da quello dentro... - Dico lamentoso. Max alza le spalle indifferente.   
\- Il suo perdono te lo dovrai sudare, bello mio! - E con questo mi fa salire di nuovo il sangue al cervello, tanto che gli monto sopra da dietro a cavalcioni e riprendo il discorso interrotto, questa volta saltando i preliminari.   
Con un morso alla spalla ed una spinta decisa, entro in lui che fa un verso che è una via di mezzo fra il ‘finalmente’ ed il dolore.   
Max comunque si inarca sporgendo nella parte che mi sto prendendo, piega le gambe sotto di sé ed io mi metto meglio dietro di lui, in ginocchio, gli afferro i fianchi affondando le unghie, cosa che gli piace perché dà un sospiro di godimento più profondo. Faccio scendere della saliva nella mia erezione a contatto con la sua fessura e poi torno a muovermi più veloce e deciso. Ad ogni spinta affondo di più aumentando la forza e la velocità.   
L’intensità esplode insieme ai nostri gemiti ed ai nostri sospiri ed il mondo, in un attimo, sparisce come quando corriamo ed è tutto una macchia indistinta e c’è solo un punto chiaro, davanti a noi. Ed è dove stiamo correndo, il punto della strada a cui puntiamo, la curva, il rettilineo, il traguardo.   
Quando vengo non so se sia già venuto, non me ne sono nemmeno accorto, per un istante ci sono stato solo io, il mio corpo, i miei brividi, il mio piacere.  
Vedo che è venuto anche lui e che è nella pace dei sensi.   
Mentre crollo giù al suo fianco, gira la testa e mi guarda con un sorrisino divertito.   
\- Questa è la tua natura, prima la accetti e meglio è per te. Perché così rischi solo di impazzire. - Ansimante, mi aggrotto senza capire cosa intende.   
\- Così? - Alza la spalla e avvicina il viso appoggiandolo alla mia spalla, ci guardiamo da vicino, i corpi madidi di sudore, soddisfatti.   
\- A cercare di essere una brava persona mentre dentro di te sei un egoista stronzo figlio di puttana! - A questo gli mordo la bocca che mi stava per baciare e lo ribalto dall’altra parte, lui ride ed invece di andarmene o litigare, finiamo per divertirci. Rotolando sul letto.   
Lui esagera, non sono un figlio di puttana. Egoista. Magari stronzo a volte.   
\- Bipolare. - Esclamo ad alta voce.   
\- Come? - Fa alla fine pensando di aver capito male.   
\- Al massimo sono bipolare. - Max scuote la testa e ridacchia ancora stendendosi dopo la lotta.   
\- Stronzo suona meglio. - E ridacchiando a mia volta, ci copro con le lenzuola e chiudo la luce dall’interruttore sul letto. Quando il buio ci avvolge, mi avvicino a lui senza toccarlo troppo, lui non si allontana, ma non si avvicina.   
Chissà, se io sono diverso da ciò che sembro, forse anche lui lo è. 

  
Sinceramente sono seccato, sta cosa mi sa di porcata, per coccolare il re che si è accorto del complotto o che quanto meno si è stufato di essere trattato a pesci in faccia dopo il suo lungo e fedelissimo periodo di reggenza.   
Adesso io non ho nulla contro Seb, lo ammiro, lo rispetto e mi piace, ha un modo di lavorare incredibile, si studia un sacco di cose, si rivede ogni errore che fa fino allo sfinimento, passa ore con la squadra a lavorare sulla macchina, sulle strategie. Ha una dedizione al lavoro che non ho mai visto in nessuno e so che tutti quelli che hanno lavorato con lui dicono la stessa cosa, che lui è il più stacanovista.   
E poi fra l’altro se il team non è in grado di farlo correre nel modo a lui congeniale è colpa loro, non sua. Tutti hanno due piloti, devono essere in grado di dare il massimo ad entrambi, non è che se fanno bene per uno, devono necessariamente massacrare l’altro. Cosa c’entra? Non siamo entrambi nella stessa barca? Non capisco proprio.   
Finisco la gara secondo anche se avrei dovuto vincere, ma ad un certo punto ho avuto l’impressione che Seb guidasse con egoismo, con cattiveria quasi. Cosa giusta per ogni pilota se vuole vincere. Seb è sempre stato troppo team player, non va bene in F1.   
Le scuderie sono squadre, ma ogni pilota corre per vincere. Questa è la mia opinione.   
Non è il problema lui che corre solo ed esclusivamente per sé stesso. Sono le strategie del gruppo che abbiamo dietro, che mi preoccupano. Perché è stato evidente che hanno privilegiato lui, oggi. Non so sinceramente se sono paranoico, ma finisco la gara seccato per più cose. Sono secondo e non perché Seb è stato più bravo. Anche, ovviamente, ma specie per colpa della strategia di oggi.   
Non so come prenderla e come viverla, questo non me lo tolgo dalla testa, però appena vedo Seb felice come un sole e soprattutto realizzo che ha gli occhi lucidi di commozione, tutto passa in secondo piano.  
Non lo dimentico, non mi va bene, perché mi rode non aver vinto per questo, però sono colpito dal modo in cui lui vive la sua prima vittoria dell’anno. L’ultima è stata in Belgio l’anno scorso.   
Seb è una persona incredibile.   
È in Ferrari da cinque anni, solo gli ultimi due ha finito secondo il mondiale e per la prima parte era molto competitivo con Lewis. Cioè in poche parole ha avuto delle annate disastrose in Ferrari, un sacco di problemi, sicuramente non hanno mai meritato l’amore che lui nutre per loro. E li difende sempre in ogni modo, li adora comunque.   
Oggi vince ed è lì commosso.   
La gente ha iniziato a parlare dicendo che aveva perso la voglia di correre e che pensava a ritirarsi o cambiare squadra.   
Guardalo che piange mentre sale sul podio e sventola la bandiera della Ferrari.   
Nessuno sventola la bandiera del proprio team quando vince, specie dopo tutti i problemi che gli hanno dato, ma lui lo fa oggi.   
Me ne rendo conto solo ora di quanto lui ci tenga in realtà e quanto sia davvero tifoso di un gruppo che non lo merita.   
Io al suo posto non so se potrei, se ci riuscirei.   
L’ammirazione che nutro per lui è innegabile ed oggi è ancora più grande.   
Mentre capisco questa sua enorme fede ed amore per quel che fa, la voglia di recuperare il rapporto con lui per un momento prende il posto di tutto quanto, anche la mia personale delusione.   
Vorrei cancellare certe cose che ho fatto, che l’hanno allontanato da me, e spero che come ha fatto con la Ferrari, non si arrenda con me.   
Mentre lo spero, ci mettiamo tutti insieme per la foto sul podio, lui sta in mezzo a tutti e fra me e lui c’è il membro della Ferrari che viene premiato per il campionato costruttori. A separarci, quindi, c’è una persona che cingiamo entrambi, io gli metto il braccio intorno al collo, ma in questo sento la mano di Seb sul mio e sento una profonda scarica elettrica. Non ci penso minimamente, sposto la mia mano e l’allungo su di lui arrivando al suo collo che stringo con calore e un euforia che va alle stelle. Poi lui toglie la sua mano dal mio braccio e non capisco se questo significa qualcosa, se si era sbagliato, se non voleva, ma io ormai decido di continuare a toccarlo e stringerlo lo stesso. È un piccolo gesto che sento di voler fare, spero che getti le basi per ritornare come prima.   
Avere la sua indifferenza mi ha traumatizzato, non mi aspettavo che mi ferisse tanto, credevo di essere insensibile, che non mi importasse, che potessi andare avanti come sempre. Invece è successo qualcosa.   
Mi è dispiaciuto. 

Non penso che gli sia passato, quando andiamo a fare la foto di gruppo con la squadra insieme lui mi dà la mano frettoloso ma non mi tocca più, niente abbracci, niente interazioni.  
Tutto torna subito come prima e ci rimango di nuovo male, al punto che la voce di Max risuona nella mente.   
‘Il suo perdono te lo dovrai sudare, bello mio.’  
Non so quando me l’ha detto, ma l’ha fatto e capisco che ha ragione.   
Andiamo a cambiarci per andare alla press e poi a fare un po’ di meritata festa a cui spero di essere invitato, così mi infilo nella sua stanza senza bussare perché ho paura di essere respinto.   
Quando Seb realizza che sono io e non Lewis, che probabilmente preferiva, ci rimane di stucco. Il sorriso con gli occhi ancora lucidi si spegne e si gira mentre inizia a cambiarsi e togliersi la tuta.   
\- Charles... - Saluta freddamente. Improvvisamente l’atmosfera calorosa e felice cambia e sembra non abbia vinto. Mi raggelo, sento un’ondata assalirmi e mi fermo.   
\- Wow... che cambiamento... - Dico senza peli sulla lingua. Seb si lascia cadere la parte superiore della tuta sulla vita mentre si sfila la maglia bianca aderente sotto per rinfrescarsi.   
Mi mordo il labbro arrossendo mentre noto che la parte inferiore della tuta gli scivola sempre più giù. Quando si gira per andare nel piccolo bagno che è nella sua stanza, vedo che ha la schiena tutta disegnata con una pantera bellissima e sbiadita perché deve essersi lavato ma non al punto di farla venire via. Per un momento rimango senza fiato, non è tipo da tatuaggi, anche se devo dire che in qualche modo gli sta bene.   
\- Seb che hai fatto alla tua schiena? - Seb sembra ricordarsene e mentre si mette al lavandino e inizia a passarsi un asciugamano piccolo bagnato addosso, mi risponde distratto:   
\- Lewis. - Ridacchio immaginando che deve avergli disegnato sulla schiena mentre dormiva, ma poi torna al nostro discorso: - Cosa ti aspettavi? - Chiede lui freddamente. Così mi distraggo e torno a quello che cercavo venendo qua. Sospiro e mi stringo nelle spalle aprendomi la tuta, mi appoggio al ripiano davanti allo specchio e non lo guardo.   
\- Non lo so, abbiamo condiviso un po’ di cose quest’anno, pensavo che... - Ma non so cosa posso dire che lo convinca a tornare come eravamo.   
\- L’hai voluto tu questo. - Fa lui a questo punto duramente, mi volto e noto che si sta asciugando. Mi fissa senza fare espressioni e il cervello mi si spegne. Mi spiazza e capisco che il dispiacere per la realizzazione di ciò che ho fatto, mi piomba addosso.  
Sono stato un idiota.  
Il fatto che quando salgo in macchina mi trasformo da quando sono giù, non mi giustifica. È giusto che la gente non mi voglia essere amica.   
Non so se Seb nota gli occhi lucidi, ma mi si avvicina sempre a torso nudo e sembra meno duro, è una specie di piccola sfumatura, ma la noto.   
\- Mi serve tempo, Charles. Per capire, per assimilare... non ti dico che non ti parlerò più, ma quello che hai fatto sabato a Monza mi ha segnato, non lo nascondo. Io ti ho dato la mia corsa, in Belgio; potevo fregarmene e correre per me e lasciare che Lewis mi superasse e poi puntasse a te senza problemi, ma ho pensato ok, magari mi supererà perché oggi la macchina non è al top, ma almeno aiuterò Charles, perché è mio compagno. Quel che posso, lo faccio’. Tu una settimana dopo non mi hai nemmeno dato la scia. - Il ricordo di lui che piange per aver vinto di nuovo una gara, mi fa capire quanto lui ci tenga e quanto ami la F1 e quanto cuore abbia e so solo ora quanto davvero l’ho ferito.   
\- Io ti ho detto che... - Lui annuisce.   
\- Lo so, che non è personale. Che quando sali pensi solo a te, è come se il mondo non esistesse. Ma dare la pista a me non ti toglieva nulla. - Silenzio. Mi mordo la bocca, chino lo sguardo, mi sento soffocare. - O forse sì? Forse pensavi che potevo fare un tempo migliore del tuo e toglierti la pole? -   
Mi strofino il viso, mi sento una persona orribile. Mi ci sono sempre sentito perché da un certo momento della mia vita in poi non sono più riuscito a vivere le emozioni in modo normale e a volte ho anche creduto di non provarle, forse non le provo davvero ed è per questo che ora come ora riesco a comportarmi in modo tanto meschino se è per vincere.   
Non lo so, non capisco.   
\- Mi dispiace, vorrei solo che fossimo capaci di separare le cose. Quello che succede in pista da quello che succede fuori. Tu e Lewis ci riuscite... - Io e Max forse ci stiamo riuscendo in qualche modo dopo un inizio burrascoso.   
Seb piega la testa e aspetta che lo guardi, così torno a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui.   
\- Io e lui abbiamo costruito questo rapporto dopo anni di carriere condivise. - Annuisco. - Non è stato facile arrivare a dove siamo oggi. Ci sono stati momenti molto critici influenzati proprio da quel che succedeva in pista. -   
\- Ma ora funziona bene, vi amate... capisco che quando c’è un sentimento così è diverso, ma... - Ma pensavo di piacerti, eri protettivo con me. Non lo so. Forse ho capito male. Mi sento il magone salire dentro e lo soffoco subito.   
\- Sì Charles, ci amiamo. - Fa lui pacato. - E comunque non è facile, non è stato facile e non lo sarà. Dire di separare il pilota dalla persona è una parola, ma non è affatto facile. Io e Lewis abbiamo litigato tantissimo per colpa di cose che succedevano in pista. -  
\- Ma poi avete sempre fatto pace! - Insisto come un bambino, non so perché ci tengo tanto ma forse è questo il punto, forse devo solo fargli capire che ci tengo.   
\- Perché c’era di base la volontà di stare insieme e farla funzionare, perché ci amiamo. Dopo Baku ci siamo trovati ad un bivio. O chiudere qualcosa che era sempre stata una via di mezzo fra qualcosa e niente, oppure scoprire le carte. A quel punto abbiamo capito che non volevamo chiudere e non parlarci più, perché ci amavamo. Ma senza quel sentimento, senza quella realizzazione, non so se ci saremmo mai parlati se non per cortesia come si fa con altri colleghi. - Tiro in fuori il labbro capendo con tristezza che per me non prova niente che lo spinga ad insistere e mettere da parte le divergenze e le delusioni.   
Non sono abbastanza qualcosa, per lui.   
Me la sono cercata, dovevo essere meno egoista. Devo controllarmi meglio in certi casi.   
\- Charles, io e te siamo compagni da troppo poco, il rapporto sembrava decollato verso qualcosa di bello, ma la tua voglia di vincere ha superato questa cosa. Adesso non significa che sarò freddamente cortese e basta con te per sempre. Però... devi avere pazienza. A me serve tempo. Ci ho messo più di un anno a vincere ancora, la gente pensava che ci avessi rinunciato, che stessi mollando, ma non avevo mollato, non avevo rinunciato. Ci ho lavorato e ci sono riuscito di nuovo. Io ho solo bisogno di tempo e di certe circostanze. -   
Un moto di speranza mi sale dentro, spero che gli passi e che capisca che valgo la pena comunque, anche se forse è vero che non lo merito.   
\- Non voglio niente in pista. Ognuno per sé a qualunque costo. Però non vedo perché non essere amici al di fuori. - Insisto infine rimanendo al suo ripiano di appoggio, lui fa un passo indietro e si toglie del tutto la tuta.   
\- Perché l’amicizia si conquista e si coltiva soprattutto. Non è dovuta. - Ed anche questa è una delle cose che direbbe mio padre, credo. Una delle sue preziose massime che mi mancano.   
\- Ma mi pare che tu sia bravo a conquistare. - Non specifica cosa o chi. Sorrido con un moto di speranza alla piccola flebile apertura che mi ha dato, così sospirando mi stacco e mi decido ad andare che è tardi per la press.   
\- Grazie. - Dico quindi. - Aspetterò. - Annuisce e si gira.   
Coltivare... chissà, forse riusciremo a ritrovare una nostra dimensione.   
È buffo come io ci tenga, non pensavo mi importasse molto, credevo mi bastasse vincere.   
È proprio strano.   
È tardi per cambiarmi, così vado direttamente alla press e nel tragitto penso a Max.   
Coltivare, conquistare... 

Quando lo incontro perché io e lui siamo arrivati per primi alla press e Seb si sta facendo aspettare, prima di accomodarci in sala davanti al tavolo, gli chiedo:   
\- Cosa dicevi ieri su tuo padre? - Max mi fissa spalancando gli occhi.   
\- Vuoi parlarne adesso? - Io ridacchio alzando le spalle.   
\- Mi sono reso conto di essere un insensibile egocentrico e pure molto egoista. - Max ride di gusto prima di essere chiamati dal moderatore che si aspettava di trovare anche Seb.   
\- Meglio tardi che mai! - Ovviamente non poteva rincuorarmi e dire ‘ma no cosa dici...’ Come avrebbe fatto Pierre. Ma forse mi piace per questo, perché è sincero oltre ogni limite e non mi sembra proprio che sia un difetto. 


End file.
